My hearts a stereo
by Animegames
Summary: My name's Amanda Rose I have long curly hair and a full fringe I have Auburn hair. I have blue eyes and I wear glasses. My favourite things are music, clothes. I play guitar and some bass. I was not a normal girl in my school; I was classed as a geek. But not anymore, the most popular boy falls in love with me. This is my story...
1. Chapter 1

My hearts a stereo

My name's Amanda Rose. I have long curly hair and a full fringe. My hair is Auburn not ginger! I have blue eyes and I wear glasses. My favourite things are music, clothes and perfection. I play guitar and some bass. I also can play Piano and a little drums but I suck at it really. I was not a normal girl in my school; I was classed as a geek. But not anymore, the most popular boy somehow fell in love with me. This is my story…

_First day of year 9_

Oh great it was my first day as a year 9 at Rochdale. I couldn't wait to see my friends; I was so excited yet sad at the same time.

"Amanda hurry up you are going to be late and you don't want that!" Yelled mum.

So I quickly put on my flouncy skirt with black tights underneath and a red preppy top and a blazer. I grabbed my black boots and pulled them on. I quickly put my hair in a high pony tail and placed my glasses on. I ran down my stairs and rushed in the bathroom before my Dad could. I brushed my teeth and cleansed. I ran downstairs just in time for breakfast. I had a bowl of cereal and had my satchel ready with some old books we still needed. There was a knock at the door and there stood was my best friend Kayla she had her long brown hair down and wore jeans and a casual t-shirt with her converse and a zip up hoodie with her shoulder bag.

"Ready?" Kayla asked.

"Yup!" I responded.

We started walking to school and had just got to the hill when we heard a voice.

"Oh nooooo!" I groaned.

"Amanda-Chan Kayla-kun!" yelled Caitlyn. Kayla knew "kun" was meant for a boy but she didn't mind. And right on cue Caitlyn was running up to us wearing jeans with a black top and a zip up hoodie with trainers and her hair in bunches.

"You are such a child Caitlyn" Kayla responded to her yell.

"Waaaaaa Amanda Kayla-kuns being mean to me" Wailed Caitlyn.

"Kayla be nice." I loved teasing Kayla like that since she huffed. We all walked up the hill together teasing and laughing. We then got to the gates of the school to find 4 girls waiting for us.

First there was Megan she wore yellow plaid trousers with a bright orange top and a jumper around her waist with her favourite converse. Her hair was down since she couldn't really do much with it.

Then there was Alexa who was wearing leggings and a long top which was blue with her boots and her hair down since like Megan she couldn't do much with it.

Thirdly there was Jamie who was wearing her jeans with the braces dangling down and a white preppy shirt a bit like mine and she was wearing small boots. Her hair was also down since her blond hair was short but she had a full fringe which made up for it.

Finally there was Caja who was wearing a flouncy skirt like mine and a deep purple preppy top. She was wearing brogues. Her hair was down but her hair was long and brown, she just prefers it down.

"Hey guys it's so good to see you again!" I said smiling whilst coming in for a group hug.

"Noooo not hugging!" Yelled Alexa but secretly she didn't mind and joined in.

We all gave out hugs and caught up on everything that happened over summer and stuff. We all then ran to form to get our codes for our new lockers and our homework organisers. They all ran ahead since I needed to drop something off in the office.

I dropped of the letter and then started running to form when I ran into a tall boy. We both fell down. The boy had blond hair with blue eyes and wore a blue top with jeans and converse. He was pretty cute I had to admit.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I said whilst getting up.

"That's fine. By the way my name is James nice to meet you…" I knew this meant he wanted to know my name but he was so cute.

"The names Amanda Rose. Nice to meet you James. See you around." I shook his hand then quickly ran off waving.


	2. Chapter 2: Rumors

I ran off to form to bump into my best of best friends Abi. She did say she was going to be late.

"Hey Abi stalking Hugo again?" This was our joke since she liked him so much.

"Very nice Amanda. But No! Anyway have you heard apparently the most popular boy in our year has a crush on a girl who has reddy hair and blu s… OH MY GOD! Amanda that's you!" I was shocked how did this get around so quickly. Maybe someone saw us.

"No its not me I'm sure of it. Anyway we better run we are going to be late." I ran off whilst Abi followed luckily we got to form just in time. I said hello to the other people in my form. We are always really friendly with each other.

All the others were sitting at our usual spot.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked as Abi sat on my lap because she couldn't be asked to get a seat.

"Nothing really except the most popular boy has a crush" Said Caja.

"Not you guys too how does word get around so quickly?" I moaned.

Kayla looked at me weirdly but the rest were already too busy guessing who it was. We got registered then had to go to lessons. Apparently a boy was moving into our teaching group since a new boy had taken his place so he was the one to move. I didn't mind but Abi did.

"The boy moving into our teaching group is the most popular boy of our year. His name is James" It couldn't be the boy I had run into this morning. We all walked to our first lesson which was double art. This term we were going to do a topic where you take the eye of a human or animal and put something in there maybe a war or dream.

I was really excited, I really liked art and I liked the new topic that we were doing this year. Then I saw him sitting there surrounded by girls. So it was true James was the most popular boy in our year. I sighed and James saw me as I did so.

"Hey Amanda" He yelled.

"Hi James. What a surprise seeing you here" I said in somewhat of a sarcastic voice

"Yeah I moved into this teaching group because of a new boy" He chuckled he then I went over to my geeky group where I am meant to be.

My friends all nudged me and looked shocked that I could be James' new crush. I shook my head telling them it could be a different girl. The teacher then came in and told us to start drawing and creating some ideas. She also explained this would have to be us as ourselves or what we would be as an animal. She also stated we could listen to music whilst doing so. I placed my headphones in whilst I listened to Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato.

I started to draw 10 eyes. 5 were human and the other 5 were either a fox or wolf. I started to draw music in an eye, a war, a love scene, writing, a pack of wolves, a timid rabbit and I was still generating ideas. Then James came over.

"That's really good Amanda" James said.

"Thanks. I guess" I was trying to get rid of him. James stayed by me for a while but then gave up and went back to the desperate girls. James now seemed a bit annoying. Oh well. I couldn't wait for my singing lesson later. But I had to concentrate on art for the moment.


End file.
